


Every Inch Of You

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Butt Humping, Cat/Human Hybrids, Come Marking, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Demons, Exophilia, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sort Of, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Transgender, blowjob, but humanoid, he's like a cat boy demon, hot dogging, humping, unintentional edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Miles' imp boyfriend Den wakes up horny, but they're out of condoms. Instead of leaving the demon to suffer in need, Miles proposes a solution.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Every Inch Of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Both of the characters depicted in this story are consenting adults. Miles and Den are both 22. It should also be noted that while Den is described as an imp, he is not intended to be interpreted as being overly tiny or child-like in appearance.**
> 
> Miles is explicitly a transgender man. Specific words are not used to describe his anatomy aside from words for male genitals being used in reference to his bottom growth. This is done for FTM readers who prefer things to be done this way when trans men are depicted in erotica. This story is not intended to fetishize trans people (I’m a nonbinary person), so fetishistic language or otherwise transphobic slurs and statements are not welcome in the comments. Those found doing so will be removed.
> 
> **Content Warning: Miles’ ability to get pregnant is mentioned very briefly in two cases (once in the context of why condoms are extra important for them to use and another where it’s only implied as Miles reflects on why he would never ask Den to fuck him raw despite the fact that he’s slightly into the idea). This may be triggering to some trans readers, so please read at your own discretion.**
> 
> If you would like to read one of my erotica stories featuring a trans man where that aspect doesn’t occur, then I invite you to check out [You Can't Have Just One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073760)
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Miles lived for peaceful mornings. Gentle sunlight filtering in through the window, a quiet apartment, the distant sounds of the street by his building waking up. It was his favourite time to do his readings.

He was in the fourth year of his undergrad, aiming to continue beyond that into a Masters for Library Science. As such, it wasn’t at all uncommon for him to have to read at least three books, stage plays, or long academic essays for his classes each week. He was currently reading through _Two Noble Kinsmen_ which would be discussed in the next class of his Shakespeare course.

Plays made for simple reads. If someone really committed to reading them in one sitting then it could be done in two to three hours. Hence why Miles typically reached for them in the sleepy half-light of morning as he enjoyed his coffee in bed.

It was nearing eight-thirty when a small noise drew Miles’ attention to the still-sleeping form beside him; Den, probably the least demonic imp in the world. His boyfriend wasn’t as much of a morning person, much preferring to sleep it away rather than face it.

Den was laying on top of the covers and buck naked. Not that it mattered at all. Miles’ roommates were both visiting home for the weekend, so it wasn’t like they could barge in and catch an eyeful of blue imp ass. He had his back to Miles who couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend’s black, cat-like ear twitching in his sleep.

The imp shifted and made another noise; an unmistakable ‘happy’ noise so to say. As in, Miles didn’t have to guess what Den was dreaming about. His shorter, lithe body rolled over and cuddled into Miles’ side. The human allowed it, but his face warmed as he felt Den’s very obvious erection pressed against his thigh.

Den began to slowly grind his hips, rubbing his leaking cock on his boyfriend’s boxer briefs. Despite how hot it was, Miles decided to wake him up. It wasn’t cool to let someone do that in their sleep when it was possible that they didn’t actually want to be doing it. But just as Miles reached to shake Den’s shoulder, he paused. Two green eyes, tired yet glazed in arousal, were looking up at him.

“ _Oh_ —good morning, Den,” Miles said casually.

“ _Miles_ ,” Den said, his voice a groggy near-whine. “M’horny.”

Miles chuckled. “Really? I didn’t notice.”

“Can we fuck?”

As much as Den’s humping and that suggestion were stirring a heat between Miles’ legs, he had to shake his head with a sympathetic smile.

“We blew through the last few condoms yesterday,” he said. “Remember?”

Miles had only been on T for a little over half a year. Even if it had been longer, he still wouldn’t risk it given that the possibility of him getting pregnant would really only be slightly lowered. The last thing he needed was to be having a kid on the way.

“Dammit,” Den hissed. “We did, didn’t we?”

Whatever dream he had been having had left him in a craving state. He was rock hard already and there was a desperate edge to his tone. It would suck if he had to stay like that without relief. But Den had a hard time getting off on blowjobs alone. They just couldn’t get him there, so that wouldn’t help. Miles felt bad for him, but then an idea struck.

“You’re getting pretty friendly with my leg there,” he said. His fingers briefly scratched behind his boyfriend’s ear before carding into thick, dark hair.

“Mhm, you know I love every inch of you,” Den said breathlessly.

“I do,” Miles affirmed. He purposely injected a suggestive inflection into his next words. “But I have some inches elsewhere that I think you’d find a lot more fun.” Den gave him a quizzical look. “Remember when we ran into this same problem in that motel on our trip up north last year?”

The imp shot up, his cat tail perking and twitching at the tip. “Oh, hell yeah! You want to—?”

“Sure. Hang on a sec.”

Miles rolled over to deposit his book onto the bedside table and swap it out for the bottle of lube that was still there from the previous night. He handed it to Den before laying back out on his stomach. His boyfriend was straddling him in an instant. Soft lips began littering his back with gentle kisses.

“Thank you,” Den said, theatrically reverent. “You’re _the best_.”

Miles let out a contented sigh, loving the feeling of the imp’s weight on top of him. “No problem…go as crazy as you like.”

Den’s affections moved down his spine until he broke away to sit up. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Miles’ underwear and pulled it down to his thighs. Wasting no time, he opened the lube bottle with an audible pop.

Miles sucked in a breath as he felt the cool liquid dripping between the mounds of his ass and towards his tailbone. Warm hands spread it around, caressing and kneading until he was practically melting. He let out a long, slow breath and relaxed into the mattress.

Den chuckled, seemingly at Miles going near-boneless from just a butt massage. “That good for you, huh?”

Miles hummed favorably and said nothing, fully indulging in his boyfriend’s touches.

The leisurely atmosphere didn’t last long. Den’s hands paused and gave one last cheeky squeeze before retracting. His dick was pressing against Miles’ backside moments later, pulsing hard despite the lack of action. Miles shivered as the sensation of it sent a throb of excitement to his own. 

Den groaned lowly at the first thrust. With his hands on Miles’ hips, he dragged his cock back and forth over slick, yielding skin. His pace was surprisingly slow for all the desperation exuding from him. But he was getting vocal, cursing and gasping as his body trembled through each pass of his burning shaft.

Miles had forgotten how deliciously filthy it felt having Den use his body this way. Not even properly fucking him, close to bursting just from humping against his ass. He could feel the fleshy barbs of the imp’s cock brushing over him as hot precum smeared and mixed with the lube.

“Mmm, _fuck_!” Den yelped suddenly.

He was then grasping either side of Miles’ ass, pushing the cheeks together and sandwiching his cock between them. Like a switch had been flipped, he worked up to faster thrusts. Sure, Den was shorter and weighed less than his boyfriend, but he had some definite power to him. The force of it began to rock Miles’ body, his hips colliding with resounding rhythmic slaps of meeting flesh.

The change of pace and vigor had Miles’ junk pressing into the comforter. Every forward thrust caused the sensitive head to be rubbed over the deeply plush fabric. But the too-soft surface only provided a tease, good but still falling oh-so tantalizingly short of being truly satisfying. For the first time, he wasn’t so in love with his nice, thick covers as the need to cum built inside him.

Miles’ wrists uncrossed and moved out from where his chin had been resting on them, his hands clenching the blanket. He turned his head to avoid smothering himself. His heartbeat thundered under his ear through the mattress; echoed in his pounding, needy member. Pleasure spiked and receded over and over, denying him release even as he moaned in yearning.

He was hyperaware of Den’s cock being inches from his now-twitching hole. A shot of arousal mixed with adrenaline went through him at the possibility of his boyfriend somehow accidentally slipping into him. He would never allow or even openly admit it but the thought of Den going at him raw and fucking him full of cum had been a longstanding fantasy. If he was less responsible then he would have been begging for it by then.

Just as the thread holding up Miles’ patience threatened to snap, Den started thrusting faster. The imp’s voice briefly cracked from his lower register to a slightly higher pitch as he moaned his mounting ecstasy. He was panting hard, his fingers digging into the meat of Miles’ ass.

“Fu—ahh!” he cried. A long, shuddering growl left him. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!”

“Ngh! Make me drip with it!” Miles begged, his own tone a tad gravelly.

“ _Shit_! I’m cu—ahh!”

Den groaned as he pressed his hips into Miles one last time, stilling and shaking as his cock unloaded. Throbbing hard between twin mounds, it very quickly painted his lover’s back with thick ropes of cum. Miles could feel it hitting as far as between his shoulder blades. He laid there as his dick twitched fervently against the blanket, desperate for attention as he found himself—as asked—dripping with countless loads of Den’s seed.

The second that the imp released him, Miles was turning onto his back. Den was kneeling before him; his blue skin blushing from his face down to his chest, sweat glistening and rolling off of him, lips parted as he fought to catch his breath. Miles gave in to the whine that bubbled up in his throat. He thumbed the base of his cock, gasping and meeting Den’s still slightly glazed eyes with his own.

“Den…I’m so… _please_ —.”

Den straightened as if his boyfriend’s needy voice had physically slapped him. Spurred into action, he all but lunged forward and pulled Miles’ underwear the rest of the way off.

“I gotcha,” he assured softly, lowering his face between eagerly spread legs.

Den’s ghosting breath was nearly enough to finish things. He looked at the visibly throbbing, flushed cock ravenously, and then put it between the prongs of his forked tongue. The two sides of the split muscle laved in tandem, one end going up while the other went down. Heated green eyes held Miles, watching his face become awash with pleasure.

A smile came to Den’s parted lips as he leaned in and closed his mouth around Miles’ dick. His clever tongue swirled over it a few more times before he began to bob his head. A deep purr rumbled through him, adding mind-blowing vibrations to his sucking and licking.

Moans tumbled ceaselessly from Miles’ mouth. His hands went to Den’s hair, lightly gripping beside the twitching cat ears. He couldn’t stop his hips from starting to buck; nothing hard, but still humping against the imp’s face.

The earlier denial had not been intentional, so Miles’ body scrambled quickly for the edge before it could be pulled back. It wasn’t surprising that he didn’t last much longer. With a last, wavering cry, his back arched and his cock wildly pulsed in Den’s mouth. His boyfriend didn’t let up, sucking him through his release and wringing it for all it was worth.

Miles dropped heavily, still feeling minute trembles running through his legs. He felt Den take his mouth off of him and start crawling up. A dark head was resting over his heart moments later, the rest of Den’s body sprawling on top of him as well. That same, loud purr buzzed over him and warmed his chest. He started playing with the sleepy imp’s hair.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Wasn’t just gonna leave you like that,” Den said. “What do you take me for? An asshole?”

Miles hummed. “Well…” A fist gently bumped against his ribcage. “Kidding, kidding.”

“I know…I’m a _delight._ ”

“You are,” Miles said. “Safe to say you enjoyed that?”

“Totally…not as good as being inside you though,” Den said, turning a little sheepish.

“Oh, trust me. That’s completely mutual,” Miles promised. There was nothing he wanted more after that than to be fully fucked later. “We’ll go shopping when you’re more awake, okay?”

“ _Yesss_.”

“How about you get some more sleep? It’s still early for you to be up.”

‘Early’ of course being any time before noon, but Miles wasn’t about to comment on that.

“Dick’s fault,” Den mumbled sleepily.

“Completely,” Miles said. He slowly reached for his book again. “I still have to get through this, so go ahead and conk out.”

“Mmm, read it to me?”

“You sure? You never liked Shakespeare.”

“Yeah, but I love your voice.”

“All right, then. I’m into Act 3, so you’ll be pretty lost,” Miles said.

Den hummed, turning his face further into Miles’ chest. “Don’t care.”

He wouldn’t be awake much longer anyway. Miles happily conceded to reading aloud and held his boyfriend close, content in the vibrations of his comforting purr. As he fully relaxed, he began.

“ _About this hour my cousin gave his faith to visit me again, and with him bring two swords and two good armors—._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exophile_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
